


Elevator scene rewrite 06x20

by Chaseatlantic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaseatlantic/pseuds/Chaseatlantic
Summary: This has been bugging me for a while. Because Thiam was meant to be canon but Cody didn’t want to make Dylan uncomfortable cos they were meant to kiss in the elevator so I wrote what I think should have happened. Turns out that was just a rumour and a lie but I still wanted to write it so here it is i hope you enjoy xx
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 48





	Elevator scene rewrite 06x20

As Liam pushes through the doors of the ward after an unconscious body came flying out hitting the opposite wall. He then comes face to face with the hunters, Gabe surrounded by 3 men all holding guns. He then glances around looking for an exit.  
“Wait let me do it.” Liam’s eyes flick back to Gabe. As Liam begins to back away towards the elevator. “Go ahead Liam run, it’ll be more fun that way.” Liam is still backing up towards the elevator as it “dings” signalling that the doors are opening and suddenly strong arms wrap around his waist, the familiar scent enveloping him, pulling him into the elevator away from the gunfire. Bullets hitting the doors as they close.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asks, looking up to see Theo running his hand through his hair. Theo had saved him again, at this point it was more times than either of the boys could count.  
“I was just asking myself the same thing” Theo replies, with no hint of regret or malice. His gaze drops to Liam’s lips before returning to his eyes.  
“They still out there?” Theo asks Liam, who is listening for the heartbeats of the hunters. Liam nods.  
“I’m not dying for you.” Theo says, heart beating a little too quickly to be considered normal.   
“I’m not dying for you either.” Liam counters with a hint of disappointment but if you weren’t listening for it you would have missed it as it was gone just as quickly as it arrived. “But i will fight with you.” His eyes glance at Theo’s lips before making their way to his eyes.  
“Okay.... let’s fight.” Theo says, his eyes flicking to Liam’s lips. “Oh fuck it” Liam doesn’t have time to be confused before Theo has pushed him against the wall of the elevator and Theo’s lips are on Liam’s. Just as quickly as it starts it stops and Theo is pulling back. Liam threads his fingers through tugs at the ends of Theo’s hair pulling him back.   
“Why’d you stop?” Liam questions, pressing his forehead to Theo’s.   
“I uh-“  
“Just kiss me.” Liam says softly biting his lip. “Please.” With that, Theo’s lips are on Liam’s again, his hands going to Liam’s waist, drawing circles on the bit of exposed skin on his back. They have to pull back again because the lack of air is making Liam light headed.   
“I like you a lot.” Theo whispers against Liam’s lips.  
“I like you too, idiot” Liam says pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s lips and smiling, before pulling back and resting his head on the wall of the elevator.   
“You ready?”   
“Yeah, let’s fight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short but I wanted to add all of the text/speech from that scene. Sorry if it didn’t make any sense. Thanks for reading.


End file.
